This Year's Perfect Gift
by junealii
Summary: Everyone get's on perfect gift a year.  Well, this a look into what Santa gave Dave Rossi this year for Christmas.  This fic is for GaladInzel as part of the Chit Chat Corner's Gift Exchange.


**So, here is my Christmas Exchange Fic for GaladInzel. Sorry, that I am a procrastinator and waited until the last minute. **

**This story came to me while I was watching How The Grinch stole Christmas with my mother. And I thought about how Rossi always hated Christmas, and how that would have changed after the Galen case had closed. My prompts were Santa Baby(I liked the Eartha Kitt version the best), Christmas Party, Gift Exchange and Hot chocolate. I also thought that everyone would like a little insight in a BAU Christmas party, so enjoy.**

**Once again, this is for GaladInzel. I hope you enjoy. And Merry Christmas everyone!  
**

For all of the years that David Rossi could remember, he hated Christmas. People actually called him Scrooge or the Grinch but never to his face before, always behind his back, but they used to be right. Now, many people would think Dave hated Christmas because of something from his childhood. No, he hated Christmas because it brought back memories of the only case that went cold while Dave was a member of the BAU. Christmas brought back the memories of three small children who woke up on Christmas morning to find both of their parents had been murdered. Christmas brought back memories, haunting memories of the Galen children and the day they lost there parents. For 20 years, Christmas brought horrible memories that was until this year. The year that his life had changed, the year that he had finally closed the Galen files for the last time, the year that Emily Prentiss stepped into his life.

Glancing down from his office, Dave noticed Emily who was joking with Reid and Morgan about something unbeknownst to him, but Dave couldn't help but notice how beautiful Emily was, Santa hat and all. He smiled as he watched her rest her hands on her slightly rounded belly. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about how different his life was this Christmas. Dave could say that he was honestly going to enjoy Christmas for the first time in 20 years.

Watching as he approached her, Dave smiled as he reached out the mug in his hand towards her.

"I brought this for you,"Dave said handing Em the mug of hot chocolate "I couldn't find any tea, and since somehow every year the Eggnog ends up spiked, I figured you would enjoy this."

"Thanks" Emily said before blowing on the liquid in the mug, then lifting the mug to her lips, taking a sip as Dave watched.

"Great party, huh?" Dave said glancing around at everyone that had gathered in the bullpen.

"Yeah, I mean if you call watching Morgan hit on every woman on our floor, or Reid showing physics magic to the kids. Yes, it's a blast." Emily said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We could go home," Dave said rubbing gentle circles on her back. "I'm sure you would be more comfortable there." He finished with a cocky smile.

"Yes, I would be. But we can't leave yet. We have to stay for the gift exchange, because Garcia will kill you if we don't." Emily said with a serious look on her face.

"Why would she kill me?"

"Because she wouldn't kill me, now would she?" Emily said gesturing towards her stomach.

"As soon as we exchange gifts, we will leave. Besides, I have a present that I certainly can't give you with Strauss being here and all." Dave said sliding his hand a little lower on Emily's back.

"David Rossi, you are surely on the naughty list this year." Emily said with a smirk, grabbing her gift and walking off to find Reid.

Dave chuckled as Emily changed the radio station once again. Hopefully, they weren't like her mood swings, or she would never choose one. Leaning back, she glanced over at Dave.

"What's so funny, David?" Emily asked as Eartha Kitt's voice filled the truck.

"How long are you going to listen to station before you change it?"

"I actually like this song. And I was looking for Christmas music not some hip-hop or rap music." Emily asked glaring at Dave before glancing back out the window at the falling snow. Dave couldn't help but smile as he listened to Emily hum along with the words of the song. Before long, he was humming along as well.

"Dave, give me your hand." Emily said putting out her hand for him. Grabbing Dave's hand, Emily placed his hand on her stomach, and waited for their child made her presence known once again.

"Is that?" David asked glancing over at Emily with wide eyes.

"That's your daughter, David. Merry Christmas" Emily said lifting his hand to her lips.

"I love you Cara." Dave whispered glancing over at her.

"I love you too Dave." Emily replied squeezing his hand gently before releasing it.

Later that night, after the excitement of Christmas Eve had died down, Emily and Dave were just enjoying being in each others arms. Settling down onto the couch, Emily watched as Dave stoke the fire before lowering himself onto the couch beside her. After the couple had cuddled together on the couch for a while with a single word, Dave glanced down to notice that her breathing had evened out, and she had drifted off to sleep. He watched as the flames from the fireplace danced across her features, adding to her beauty, if that was even possible. He never would have thought that one Emily Prentiss would have such an impact on his life. He thinks back to when JJ, Morgan and Emily followed him to Indianapolis and helped him hunt down those demons that haunted him for 20 years.

"_Why do you care?"Rossi asked his voice laced with venom as her glanced over at Emily._

"_Because you do," Emily said with a heavy heart but a bright smile. "We're a team, Rossi. And when one member isn't on top of his game, none of us are."_

"_What are you saying Prentiss?"_

"_I'm saying sir, that with all do respect, until this case is solved you will never be the Dave Rossi that I know you can be." Emily said before turning and glancing back out the window._

He couldn't have asked for a more caring woman to share the rest of his life with. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect gift for Christmas, than the one that he had been given this year.


End file.
